Introduction: Precision Photonics Corporation proposes to develop a Biochip diagnostic system that can simultaneously test for a broad range of markers for human infectious diseases. The system is based on a technology proven for biothreat detection, developed over 17 years by the US Navy. The system consists of a multi-pathogen sensor that can rapidly detect up to 20 targets at once to diagnose infectious diseases of those presenting with symptoms consistent with a bioterror attack. The portable analyzer can be used directly in the clinic and will provide point-of-care results in as few as 15 minutes. The easy-to-use system requires minimal sample preparation and expertise to operate, and the total cost per multi-pathogen test can be kept below $10. The attractiveness of this technology is that a working prototype exists meeting all of these characteristics, and the focus of this proposal is to refine the technology in terms of cost, manufacturability, and ease of use. The technology will also be adapted for clinical use, with tests that specifically determine disease status in humans. The Biochip platform first will be optimized for some of the most serious diseases caused by bioterror agents: anthrax, plague, and tularemia. Project Interactions: The technology is a platform technology, forming the basis of a whole infrastructure of diagnostics and detection. The technology will accept inputs of new chemicals from antigen discovery and antibody development, and we anticipate that discoveries and developments from other components of the RCE will be quickly adapted to the platform and used for diagnostics. Further, once qualified for diagnostic use, the technology can be used for diagnostics and monitoring, such as in animal model studies. Specifically in the development of the technology, there are several critical interactions within the RCE. The use of the BSL-3 facilities at CSU will be necessary for growth of samples and confounding agents. Having this facility local to both Precision Photonics and UCHSC is very advantageous. Second, we anticipate working with a training candidate to test the technology in lab trials. Helping to develop and test a new technology such as the Biochip Reader is an ideal training situation, as it gives complete insight into how immunosensors work, engineering trade-offs in designing equipment for the "real world", and how technology is qualified for a given application.